The Hunger Games (RotG style)
by acts29forchrist
Summary: Emma gets chosen as tribute for District 12. Rapunzel volunteers for Jack's sister. Jack volunteers for tribute in order to protect Rapunzel. But how will Jack help Rapunzel survive if he may not survive himself? Join Jack in the 74th Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be forever in your favor! (Basically the Hunger Games, RotBTD style. There will be Jackunzel.)
1. The Reaping

**Jack**

I held onto Emma's hand for as long as I could. She had just turned twelve, where as I was eighteen. I had been lucky that I wasn't chosen in the Reaping the past six years, but I was more concerned about Emma's life than my own. We walked through the crowd. I couldn't help but look down at my sister. Her hair had been gathered into a braid, and she was wearing the best dress she had, a simple shade of brown. I had been forced to actually brush my hair, which still fell out of place. If I had my choice, we would have ran into the woods where they wouldn't find us. I was willing to do anything to keep my sister alive. This wasn't fair, not for her not for anyone. She was just an innocent little girl. She shouldn't have had to go through this. I could kill myself just thinking about it.

Soon we got to the line where we had to check in. Emma started breathing hard. I could feel her little hand trembling. Why did her birthday have to be a month before the games took place? She was still my baby sister. I bent down, and forced a smile, and said, "Emma look at me. You're gonna be okay. You just have to believe in me. You're gonna go over there, and be the strong girl I know you are. I'm gonna let go now." I didn't want to let go of her hand, but I had no choice. She nodded and walked into the line for girls. I made my way to the line for males, but I never let my eyes off of my sister. I didn't even feel anything when they pricked my finger. I had other things to be praying about.

I made my way through the large crowd of other guys I knew. Emma looked at me, and I grinned. I didn't see how it would help though. This was a matter of life or death. Then everyone's attention was drawn to the screen. They showed the video they showed every year, the history of the Hunger Games. I didn't even bother watch it. It just sickened me even more. This wasn't for the good of our people, this was some deadly game that the Capitol thought was fun. We were their lousy entertainment, and they were the fans of the program. They thought it was funny when someone died. It was just a game for them, but for us it was a war. Soon the video was over, and then Toothania walked onto the stage. She had a thing for strange, bright, colors and frills, and especially feathers. If one didn't know better, they would think she was a bird. She tapped on the microphone to make sure it was working.

"Welcome, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games," She started. Toothania made it sound like it was a good thing, but everyone remained silent, in fear of being killed by a peacekeeper. "Now the time has come to choose one courageous young man and woman to represent District 12 as tributes. Of course, ladies first." Then she walked over to the left side of the stage, where a bowl with all the girls names were in. She gracefully put her hand into the glass container, and then shuffled with a few cards. _God, please. Don't make Emma go through this._ Toothania opened a card. I held my breath. She cleared her throat, and said, "Emily Grace Frost."

I froze.

I started to panic. She had called my sister's name. _No way, no way! This isn't happening!, _I said to myself. But it was. My sister had been chosen as tribute. I could feel tears start to come down my face, and I saw my sister not move at all. "Emily?" Toothania said. Then the other girls around her took a step back, making it obvious that it was my sister. Trembling, she started to walk forward. _No. No! Why!? _All of her nightmares were coming true, and there was nothing I could do about it. Why couldn't I have been a girl? Then I could have taken her place. The whole world was against me.

Then a voice, a voice I knew too well shouted, "I volunteer!" It was Rapunzel. What the heck was she doing? "I volunteer as tribute!" She looked over at me, and gave a grin. I shook my head.

"Rapunzel no!" I shouted. Oh, this was so messed up. Rapunzel went up to Emma and told her to go find Mom. I was in shock of all of this. I pulled my hair, making it go out of place even more. I knew Mom wouldn't appreciate that, but who cared!? My best friend had just volunteered for my sister. Not her, not Rapunzel. She wasn't strong enough on her own. Why was this happening! It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! I had to be other tribute. I had to protect her.

Toothania continued on, "Oh my. This is the first volunteered tribute for District 12. Um, what is your name?"

"Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel..."

"Rapunzel Corona."

"Rapunzel Corona is our ladies tribute. Now for the boys." Then Toothania walked over to the right side of the stage, where a glass bowl of all the guy's name were in. When she was pulling one out, I didn't hesitate a moment longer.

"I volunteer!" I shouted, holding my hand up. _You're an idiot_!, I told myself. "I volunteer for tribute." Rapunzel looked at me and mouthed, what are you doing? I knew she was gonna be mad at me for doing this, but I already wasn't cool with her dying either. I walked up the stage.

"What is your name young man?" She asked me.

"Jack Frost,"I said. I looked through the crowd, and saw my mother looking at me, her eyes widened full of horror. Emma was an exact copy of her, brown hair, brown eyes. I looked more like my dad, white blonde hair, and blue eyes. I knew she was devastated by all of this, but I had to do this. I wasn't going to watch Rapunzel die. I would have done the same for Emma, but Rapunzel had already volunteered. I didn't even bother try to smile. What difference would it have made? It wouldn't have comforted her. But I had to try to protect Rapunzel, no matter the circumstance.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you District 12's Tributes." Toothania said, trying to sound cheerful. But the crowed still remained silent. Everyone was looking at Rapunzel and me. They might as well get one more good look of me. I only had a 60% chance of winning. "Now shake hands," So Rapunzel and I shook each other's hand. She looked just as frightened as I was,but she forced a small smile. Finally I had controlled myself, and stopped crying. There was no point. Then we walked inside, where I was led to a room.

Soon my mother and sister came in. I heard the guard say that they only had a minute to talk to me. The first thing Emma did was run up and hug me. She started crying into my arms. She wouldn't have survived this, she was too small. One could mistake her for an eight year old. "You can do it Jack. You're strong. Promise you'll try?"

"I promise," I said, doing my best not to let loose any tears. If anyone could help Emma stay strong through this it was me. I had always been there for her. I practically raised the girl. Mother had to work from dawn to dusk, and I had to stay home and take care of her. She looked up to me, I knew she did. Whenever she was a scared, I would be there to comfort her. Whenever she was sick, I was there to take care of her. It must have been hard for her most of all to let me go. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with her, where I could know she was safe.

Then I hugged my mom. She was crying too. "Your father would have been so proud," Mom said. I tried my best not to think about his death. It was too much to take in, even after eight years of him being gone. Then a peacekeeper came in, and dragged them out of the room.

"Jack! Jack!" Emma yelled.

"Emma! You have to go! I'll be fine! I promise!" I yelled, letting tears loose. How dare they handle my family like that! "Emma you have to leave!"

"Jack! JACK!" she cried. Then the door closed behind me. I sat down in the corner of the room. That was going to be the last time I saw my family. I closed my eyes and cried silently to myself. How was I going to survive this? How could I protect Rapunzel? I wasn't qualified for this. But I had promised Emma that I would try. I took that as my strength, and will to keep going. I had to do this for her.

* * *

_(HERE'S THE UPDATE I PROMISED_)

**Jack**

The ride to the Capital was horrible. Each stop just meant I was one step closer to my death bed. All I could think about was Emma, who was probably crying over me right now. I wasn't hungry for any of the food, but I figured I might as well eat something. Rapunzel and I sat down at the table with our mentor . He had been the only surviving victor of District 12, but he seemed more focused on eating rather than actually mentoring us. Soon I grew impatient.

"So are you ever going to talk to us?" I asked, setting my fork down. He looked at me, and I moved back a little. He was kind of scary. Then he went back to eating, and drank what I assumed was some sort of eggnog. That was it. "I'm going to my room." I got up and went into my temporary bedroom. I heard Rapunzel follow me, so I didn't shut the door all the way.

"Jack, I know this is messed up, but..." she started. I turned around,and sat down on the bed. She sighed, and sat down next to me. "Look, we have to make the best of this." I looked at her confused. How could anyone make the best of the situation? We were going to die, and that was the end of the story. I told Emma that I could do this, but how? I wasn't like the tributes from District 1 or 2. They had training for this. We didn't have training or any teaching whatsoever, and that guy wasn't helping either. I had other things to be worrying about, like surviving, if that was even possible.

"Jack, we have to try. And give Nick some time, he'll talk eventually." When would she realize that he wasn't going to help us, and neither was Toothania? Everyone here was our enemy. Nothing about this was good.

"How can you be sure? The guy looks like he's drunk or high, or both for all I care. You don't understand what I've left behind!" Rapunzel opened her mouth to talk, but then she curled her lip in. I wished I hadn't said that. That was mean. Rapunzel had been through a lot. She didn't have a family. She was orphaned. I actually had a family. "Rapunzel I..."

"You know what Jack? If you want to throw a pity party for yourself, than go right ahead. I'm gonna go ask Nick if he's feeling better." She said getting up and leaving. She shut the door behind her. _Great_, I thought, _even_ _Punzie_ _is_ _against me_. That was my fault. What was wrong with me? Could I do anything right?

* * *

**Rapunzel**

I knew Jack was frustrated. He had gone through a lot. I honestly don't know what gave me the courage to volunteer for Emma. Maybe I just couldn't bare to see Jack loose her, I'm not sure. But whatever it was, I had to stay strong. Was I going to die?-most likely, but that wasn't important. I knew Jack had volunteered to protect me, but I really wished he hadn't. That just put us in danger. Even though he didn't think so, Jack had the potential to win. He just needed to take a breath.

I walked back to the main room, and found eating a strange dessert. I sat down in the chair across from him. He glanced up, but then continued to eat. How much can a man eat!? I sat there, waiting for him to finish, and eventually he did.

"What is it?" He asked, in a deep accented voice. His stern face expression made me forget what I was going to say. _What was I going to ask? Oh yeah!_

"I have some questions...about the games."

"Mmm," He said sitting back in his chair. "Don't die." Then he got up, and went through a door in the back. I watched him until the door closed.

"Well that went well," I said quietly to myself. I assumed he had gone to get some rest, so I went back to my room.

I went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. They were going to cut my hair. I frowned at the thought of it turning brown. Maybe they wouldn't cut it so short. Maybe they could dye it blonde, but even if they did, it would never be the same. But that was the least of my concerns. Nick wouldn't tell us anything on how to survive. _Give him time Punzie, _ I told myself, _Just give him time to wake up again. _He would come around, I knew he would. But I was worried about Jack. He kept doubting himself. I knew it was hard for him leaving his sister behind. I'll admit, I probably would never know what that feels like, but I did know how much she meant to him. I went back to my bed, and laid down. This was going to be a tough one to get out of (if that was even possible).

* * *

**Okay! There's a sneak peak. I want to know what you think before I keep going. Tell me what you think! Jack is probably going to be the main character opposed to Merida, (I know thats how the original idea went, but I thought it made more sense this way) I made North's name St. Nick becuase I thought it worked better. And if you do not like the name Emma for Jack's sister, that's what I found on Google. Please! Review! I love to hear what you thought! And if you find any Grammatical errors, tell me.I'm OCD (well not really but I meet every symptom of a person with it), please tell me. Anyways REVIEW! They make my day :-D Bya!**


	2. Hope

**_Okay. I know its been forever, but here is an uupdate! Yay! Okay. Anyways I hope you like it. Please Review!_**

* * *

~Rapunzel~

At the Remake Center, let's just say it was painful beyond belief both physically and mentally. After they waxed my arms and legs the hair stylist came up with a pair of scissors. She cut off just one piece of my hair, and then passed out. Really? They cut another piece, and sure enough it turned brown. They looked at each other, and continued to cut my hair. I was extremely uncomfortable with these people I didn't even know even touch me. Their sense of style was...weird. No one looked normal.

After they finished cutting my hair to my elbows, I was sent into a room. I waited there until I heard a knock on the door. I was relieved when someone normal looking walked in. He closed the door.

"I'm Flynn. I'm gonna be your stylist," he said sitting down next to me. He looked different compared to the other people there. He looked natural: his dark brown hair fell behind his ears and into his eyes, he wore a very shirt with a black vest and jacket. Even his goatee was normal. The only thing that showed Capitiolism was the small tint of gold on his eye lids, contrasting his deep brown eyes.

"Are you here to make me look pretty?" I asked.

"I'm here to make you have a good impression," Flynn said. Was that was this was about? Making people like you? "Now the tributes costume is based off of their district."

"Yeah, we've always been coal miners." I think that was just one more reason for people to look down on us. How was this guy going to turn that into something people would notice?

"Well I want to do something different. If you want to make a good impression it might be best to avoid the whole coal miner look." He paused examining me. "I'm gonna set you on fire."

"Do what now?"

~Jack~

When Rapunzel told me that we were going to be set on fire for the parade, I was ready to leave. But then her stylist Flynn explained that it was fake fire, just an illusion. I still had my suspicions, but did I have a choice? The only thing I was okay with about the costume was the black leather jacket. We got into the golden carriage, and soon we were off. We were the last in the line. Still, even I was nervous because I knew that my life depended on getting a sponsor. As we entered into the bright light of the stadium, adrenaline of both nerves and excitement pumped through me.

"District 12, Rapunzel Corona and Jackson Frost!" The announcer said. Then are suits were set on fire, and the crowd roared. Rapunzel held on tight to my hand. Then we raised our arms locked together, and they cheered even louder until I couldn't even make out my name. I glanced behind us,and it did look like real fire. Roses were being thrown at us as well as gold coins. The crowd looked like a rainbow with all of the different people. Rapunzel had managed to catch the red flower, and held it up with her other hand.

Soon we came into the circle gathering of all twelve districts, and I saw President Black looking down at me from his stage up at the building. And I noticed that he didn't seem to like our fire. Then the flames went out, and the crowd clapped. But then everyone was silent when the president spoke.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games." President Black said. "Let the games begin! And may the odds be forever in your favor!" The crowds roared, but I knew that the odds were never in our favor. Tomorrow we would have to go to the Training Center. What was I going to do? The only thing I knew how to do was to shovel coal, put them in sacks, and deliver them. When I was little it was hard to pick up the heavy sacks, but now they seem as light as a feather. Still I've always been a much thinner figure, or at least that's what Emma told me.

The carriages then left the stadium circle. When we got out the other districts wouldn't stop glancing at us. Had we done something wrong? It wasn't my fault that our stylists were beast and theirs dressed them up like they were dolls. The one's I noticed staring the most was Astrid and Hiccup from District 2. I had heard about Astrid's skill. She was thought to win the games. I made a mental note to avoid her in the arena.

I looked down at Rapunzel. Her hair was braided down to her waist. They must had died it blonde. I missed her magical long golden hair, but I had to say that her appearance was breath taking. Still, I liked the natural Punzie better. She looked up at me.

"I think they liked our entrance," she said with a smile.

"I hope so."

We had to make a good impression. If the sponsors didn't notice us, then we would be done for sure. All I could think about was how I planned to keep Rapunzel alive.

~Hiccup~

Astrid took off her costume immediately when we got back to our apartment. She had been mad ever since we got to the Tribute Parade.

"We have a lot of work to do," She said pacing in the living room. "No, you have a lot of work to do."

I sighed. "Why do you think so lowly of me?" She laughed in mockery.

"Have you seen yourself back at the Academy?" Astrid said, gesturing out the window. "You doing even have the guts to kill a wolf mutt!"

"So!"

"Just-urgh! Never mind! I don't even know why you volunteered," She said walking to her room.

'To be noticed,' I thought to myself. All my life people thought of me as some kid who couldn't do anything. I was looked down at. Even my dad, the leader of the Academy thought I was useless. This was my one chance to prove them wrong. I was going to win the 74th Annual Hunger Games. How? I had a plan. If I let Astrid know she would just mock me more. She thought I was some sort of joke. Everyone did. I looked in the mirror and saw how small I looked in the armor they had dressed me up in. 15 years old and I still couldn't put on any muscle. No girl was ever going to notice me. But that was the least of my concerns. I had to win.

~ Sophie ~

I needed to befriend the boy from District 12. I could hunt, I was fast, and silent...together we could make a good team. I was just a simple girl from District 11, but him, he was amazing. Maybe with him I had a chance to survive. That was all I wanted. Claude was strong, but violent. Jack didn't seem to want violence. He was my only hope.


End file.
